


Persona Daze

by SilverDragon889



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon889/pseuds/SilverDragon889
Summary: Yosuke and Yu are stuck in a time loop, and each time, Yu seems to die before Yosuke can save him!Basically a Persona based Kagerou Dayz, with a happy ending because I can't angst. :pAlso my first Ao3 fic ever so any feedback would be nice!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *silently wallows in the pool of tears* this fic killed me inside...

August 15, 12:30 noon. 

 

That's the date that read on his phone. Yosuke sat there on a swing in the park, a little ways from the Samagawa Floodplain, staring at his phone for any sign of relief from the sweltering summer heat. 

"Yosuke? You OK?"

He looked over to his side. Oh yeah. He was hanging out with Yu; his partner, best friend, and (crush) dearest companion. Yosuke noticed the concern on his partner's face, so he forced a smile and laughed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad it's summer and not the school year!"

At that, Yu looked away with sadness tinging his eyes. "Yeah... I guess. But I just don't really like the summertime."

Yosuke was taken aback. "What, seriously dude?!"

The cat Yu was petting meowed, wanting food. 

"Oh." He relented "Better go feed him, huh?"

They got up and started to walk home, Yu chuckling and making bad cat jokes the whole way...

 

Then the cat leaped out onto the road. To Yosuke, at that point everything happened in slow motion. 

_Ah, and as the cat had ran away._

_You had chased it in the end, jumping right out in front of a traffic light that poured a shade of red, bright red!_

 

He saw the truck. The light change. He reached out to stop it, but he was too late. 

 

_Crashing in, and breaking you to bits. That truck heard a scream a little bit too late._

_Blood spilling everywhere and choking your smell of hair. I breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it!_

As he felt himself fainting, he noticed his own yellow-eyed reflection standing there, mocking him.

"Ahaha! What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" It said. 

And with that his vision faded away. 

 

_Are these lies? The heat is mocking me._

_"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"_

_And with the blue of sky, I hear singing crickets cry and fall right back into another dark sleep._


	2. Shall We Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke is determined to use this redo to save the one he loves, but a certain problem gets in his way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! I wasn't sure anybody would actually look into it! ^_^/
> 
> Enjoy the next Chapter!

August 14, 12-something Noon

 

Yosuke started up in his bed, the sound of clocks and tv static ringing in his head. But... 

**"Was it all just a dream?"**

Dread pooling in the pit of his stomach, he looks to the small electronic clock on his bedside table. 

"What the-" he stammered out. It just hit him what was going on. (Or so he thought) He felt his eyes go wide as realization dawned on him. 

"This is a do over! I can save him this time!"

 

*just a few moments later, in the same park across from the Samegawa*

The same things. They were repeating the same things they did last time. Yosuke tried to pit his best effort into playing it off like it was nothing, but he guessed Yu caught on. 

"C'mon, Yosuke, let's head home. You don't look too well."

And the cat leapt into the road again. But Yosuke knew, and he was prepared... 

"Uh hey, Partner? Let's... Go a different way home. The cat'll be fine! It's smart enough."

_"Hey, I think the two of us should leave"_

Though slightly confused, Yu nodded and walked alongside him toward his home.

**"Not too much farther..."**

Then, he heard the scream, as a flash of grey darted in front of him. He was too late again... 

_Stabbing holes, and splitting you in two_

_The beam made a seam as it fell right through the sky. Ringing and old windchime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until it hit those park trees!_

_Are these lies? The heat is mocking me._

_"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"_

_Vision, it fades away and keeping my thoughts at bay_

_I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile._

 

Impaled, and bleeding, Yu smiled at him.

"Don't... Worry" His lips breathed out as Yosuke faded again to his Shadow's ringing laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=Lyrics  
> Bold= Yosuke's Thoughts


	3. Overheated Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke makes a life or death decision, and it's one Yu isn't sure he can handle. 
> 
> ((Short because this was written around 9:17 at night and I've had a long day))

August 15, -spacetime- 10 years later

 

Again, the same dream over and over. Yosuke stares at the bloodstained clocks lining the wall before him, each of them stopped at the exact same time.

 

_Endlessly I see that overheated haze_

_And again, the laughing will repeat on through the days_

_You've been dying for the past 10 years_

_We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear_

Yosuke looks back on his last attempt, same as his first all those years ago... And gets an idea for the first time in a long time. He WILL save his partner. 

_But, a story is a story all the same_

_And today, like any, has an end it so to say. Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day._

 

**"Even if it kills me"**


	4. The Final Shattering Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last we are at an end! I hope you enjoyed and would be so kind as to let me know if I should write anything else! All prompts are welcome. Also, if any of my tags or the rating is off please notify me! 
> 
> #NeedMoreSouYo

August 15th, 12:30 noon

For the last time, the cat had leapt from Yu's arms. For the last time, he ran after it in alarm. Yosuke, with all the speed he could muster, dashed in the hopes of ending this forsaken loop.

 

**"Once and for all, Partner."**

**"I love you"**

 

It was all Yu could do to cry out. But to his dismay, this time,  he was the one a bit too late. 

"YOSUKE NO!!!"

_Crashing in, and hitting me instead of you. I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck_

_Blood spilling everywhere and choking my smell of hair you breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it!_

With the last of his energy Yosuke looks to see his Shadow, staring wide eyed at the scene. He smiles with Yu in his gaze near him, and then fades into death's cold abyss. 

_Are these lies? I haven't heard him say:_

_"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"_

_Maybe this summer day has finally gone away_

_But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now!_

_=====================================_

August 14th, 11:55

The boys both rush to see each other, and find that the loop has finay ended. Tears in their eyes, they share a kiss that will lead to many more in their long futures together. 

 

But meanwhile, a black cat stalks away into a house to meet with a young girl, who manipulated everything. 

_August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a girl awakes repeating just the same_

_Muttering again_

_"Guess I failed again... " as she sat all alone and held a cat still cradled in her arms._

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Lyrics. Credit to JubyPhonic for the English translation!


End file.
